Mizuki Himeji
|kanji = 姫路 瑞希 |romanji = Himeji Mizuki |birthdate = December 21, 1995 |age = 16-17 |gender = Female |height = 152 cm |eyes = Purple |hair = Pink |status = Alive |family = Mizuho Himeji (Mother) |classrank = 2-F |suit = Western-styled armor |equipment = Large Sword |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Hitomi Harada |voiceactor = Alexis Tipton}} Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is a main character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student at Fumizuki Academy and is in the same class along with Akihisa and friends (Class 2-F), but is actually she is ranked 2nd from the whole school in academics. Personality A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo. She was Akihisa's first love since long ago when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. When she is drunk however, or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience; and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. Her hobbies are sewing dolls and collecting photos of Akihisa in girls' outfits. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus not very confident in herself. In the anime, she, along with Minami, acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend and will punish him severely if she found out that Akihisa is "betraying" her. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Mizuki somewhat greatly resembles Akira Yoshii, as both are overly obsessive about Akihisa, both are extremely talented in academics, and both are utterly terrible at kitchenwork (though Akira's cooking has never "killed" anyone before). Appearance Shorter than all of the other female characters, Mizuki has long, flowing, light pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head (the clip was revealed to be a gift from Akihisa when they were in Elementary School). She has purple eyes. She is also quite buxom, having very large breasts. Abilities Mizuki is very smart and excels in school subjects. Her skill is ranked 2nd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most Class A students. While an overall expert in academics, Mizuki is utterly terrible at cooking. Her food, while looking extremely well-made and delicious, are very lethal to eat. Even Hideyoshi, known for his "Steel Stomach" was no match for a single bite of Mizuki's cooking. In the anime, her food excretes a dark, ominous oozing aura that sends terror into the hearts of their supposed eaters (i.e. Akihisa) about their impending doom. Yuuji Sakamoto concluded that, as Mizuki does not taste her food when she cooks, she always end up cramming as many "nutrition"as she can find into the food, unintentionally creating the horrendous taste and lethality which they were infamous for. In the novel it was revealed that the result of her awful inability in cooking has the potency rivaling, if not surpassing, extremely powerful acids such as Aqua Regia and hydrochloric acid. Shoukanjuu Her shoukanjuu's tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Her bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". The Occult version of her shoukanju is a Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "Sjue no besuto!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST! During the ESB field error, her Shoukanjuu changes its appearance drastically, growing into a more "mature" version of Himeji and sporting even larger breasts, much to her embarrassment (and Akihisa and Kouta's delight). Its costume greatly resembles that of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. Trivia * Mizuki shares a similar trait with Yaya(?) from BoBoiBoy: both are horrible at cooking, but while Himeji makes lots of food in a horrible way, Yaya makes only biscuits, but still with a horrible taste. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Female characters